The present invention relates to a method of applying a resist, and particularly to a method of applying a resist that is adapted for a process for producing highly integrated circuit elements where little variation is allowed in the size of the developed pattern.
A method of applying a resist has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 155925/1984. According to this method, the photosensitive reaction is effected prior to applying the resist. However, nothing has been referred to in regard to optimizing the film thickness of the resist. Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 155930/1984, 155927/1984 and 155921/1984 disclose methods of applying a resist in relation to forming fine patterns. However, none of them teach to optimize the film thickness of the resist.